Talk:Mikuru Asahina
Mikuru sometimes refers to Japan as "this country", and implies (even in front of Haruhi) that she is not familiar with its customs very well. Is it known what country she claims to be from? — Hellerick 16:31, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Nope. Only dead fish go with the flow. 23:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Relationship with Yuki It's probably worth mentioning that the scene where Mikuru hugs Yuki in Remote Island Syndrome was censored in the anime version, and as such was probably intended to be viewed as lesbian subtext. Also, the lyrics of Toki No Puzzle imply that they're spoken towards somebody she's never known to smile. If it were somebody whose smile she'd already seen, the line probably would have been "I like to see you smile." Also, is there any other reason she's hesitant to join the brigade until she sees Yuki? - 11:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Because Mikuru saw that her rival was already present, and therefore in order to protect her party's interests she had to be close to Haruhi as well. — Hellerick 12:26, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :But when she's introduced, she clearly doesn't reckognize Haruhi or Kyon. So why would she reckognize Yuki? - 12:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::LOL, how she could be not aware who Haruhi was if she was the only reason why she was in this time? It's just she was ordered by her authorities to watch Haruhi from afar, and suddenly she was seized by Haruhi herself. Of course she was scared and confused. — Hellerick 12:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::"W-where is this place? Why did you bring me here? And, w-why are you locking the door? What do you want with me?" ::Mikuru's superiors are jerks. I wouldn't put it past them to just say "Look out for a girl named Haruhi" and send her back just like that. - 13:05, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::LOL#2, Mikuru is her own seperior :) She is the jerk who told herself to secretely watch over Haruhi and yet to avoid her and to deny that she even knows who she is. — Hellerick 13:20, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Keep in mind that Mikuru did not identify who Nagato was. She identified what she was - namely, as a data entity. She did not know Nagato personally. Plus, hugging is...lesbian subtext? Big logical leap there. Aster Selene 22:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :If she was able to identify Yuki in any way, then she should have been able to identify Haruhi as well. Also, go hug the nearest person of the same sex. Yeah, that's what I thought. ::There's no evidence she didn’t recognize Haruhi. She was a little preoccupied with why she was being kidnapped and locked in a room. In the case of hugging, her other options were Kyon (Haruhi was watching), Haruhi herself (and that might cause direct interference), and Koizumi (the time traveling group and the espers have the most friction). Aster Selene 05:16, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Or, she could have, I dunno, not hugged anyone? It would have looked perfectly natural if she were to just go into fetal position or something. - 05:24, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Mikuru's supposed to be a moeblob. It's in her nature. Aster Selene 05:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Even if she were just to cower, it still would've been moé. - 05:38, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Relationship with Yuki, back with a vengeance. *Analysis of Yuki and Mikuru's Relationship Keep in mind that so far, this only covers Melancholy. I'll add the rest as I re-read them. - SiFi270 09:34, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Outfits Listing these here, until they're populated. Leaving them blank makes the article look bad. Bunny Girl Waitress Nurse Cheerleader Frog Santa Girl Baseball Uniform Other Summer Attire A Summer Attire B Swimsuit A Swimsuit B PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:03, December 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Outfits I believe these may be of use. Kozakuu 06:57, December 15, 2011 (UTC) MikuruAsahina241735.jpg Mikuru241739.jpg Mikuru510707.jpg MikuruAsahina510829.jpg